


Playtime

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [23]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It had been snowing for the past three days, blanketing the city in white. Shaw was getting restless.
Relationships: John Reese & Sameen Shaw
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for batmarg.

It had been snowing for the past three days, blanketing the city in white. It turned to brown and grey pretty quickly on the streets, of course, but out in Central Park it was almost pristine. So much snow meant that crime rates were down, which meant there hadn’t been a new number in almost 48 hours.

Which meant Shaw was getting restless.

Reese was too, but he was better at hiding it than she was. He stuck to constantly cleaning and recleaning his weapons while she paced by the windows, frowning, Bear looking on with concern from his bed. Eventually Harrold sent them out just to get them out of his hair.

So they took a walk, ending up in Central Park by mutual unspoken agreement. It was deserted as far as they could see, which wasn’t surprising considering the drifts they had to slog through. Most people would rather stay inside in weather like this, but then again, neither of them had ever been most people.

Bear ran ahead of them, delighted by the snow. Shaw watched with a smile, distracted by how happy he looked, which was why she wasn’t paying enough attention to see the snowball before it hit her in the back of the head.

She whirled, dropping into a fighting stance, but there was just Reese a dozen yards away, laughing at her. One gloved hand had a bit of snow clinging to it, which told her where the snowball had come from. Well. If that was how he wanted to play it…

She ducked down to grab her own handful of snow, and soon snowballs were flying as they ran and ducked behind trees. It was war, pure and simple, and it was the most fun Shaw had had in a very long time that didn’t involve incapacitating bad guys. Bear was thrilled, running between them and trying to catch the snowballs with his mouth.

Finally, they stopped, slumping together on a cold bench, Bear laying exhausted in front of them. Shaw felt good, and she could see that even Reese was smiling a bit. It was the most relaxed she’d seen him maybe ever, not counting how he tried to play at relaxed when he obviously wasn’t.

She opened her mouth to suggest they head back to the library, at least so Bear could get warm and have a treat, when Reese’s phone rang. He answered it, and she knew immediately their playtime was over. They had another number, and it was time to get back to work. She grumbled a bit as they headed for the nearest park exit, but it was all for show. She enjoyed this life she’d stumbled into.


End file.
